


Drunken Whoops

by Author_of_Kheios



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, But It's Fluffy, Celebratory Sex, Gabriel speaks lots of Spanish, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tags Are Fun, Too much fluff, Totally PWP, fluff pwp, let's drink whoops we had sex, no i'm not translating it all, that's what google is for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21951937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Author_of_Kheios/pseuds/Author_of_Kheios
Summary: Jack Morrison and Gabriel Reyes have just been inducted into Overwatch. Time for a celebratory drink!
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Drunken Whoops

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is one hundred percent pwp. With extra fluff. Don't @ me.
> 
> Don't forget to kudos, comment and subscribe for more smexy shenanigans~ ;3

"Jack."

"Oh, hey, Gabe," the sturdy blonde soldier grinned when he saw who called him. "What's up?"

"We made it," the dark-haired older man smirked in response, leaning against the doorframe of Jack Morrison's new quarters.

"We did," Jack agreed with a laugh, unpacking the last of his clothes from his bag and organising them into his dresser.

So far the only decoration in the room was a photo on the nightstand of his ex, and Gabriel Reyes stared at it for a moment before taking a breath.

"So I was thinking..." he hummed, a note of mischief in his voice that made Jack look up again. Glancing down the hall, Gabriel pulled a bottle of amber liquid from his jacket and waggled it. "We should celebrate."

"No way," Jack laughed, folding up his bag and tucking it under his immaculate bed. "We're on duty."

"Come on," Gabriel coaxed, waving the bottle tauntingly. "They told us to relax tonight. Besides, when are we gonna get a chance to celebrate something this momentous again? We got into Overwatch, Jack. Overwatch!" Jack couldn't hold back his mirth at the man's excitement and plopped down on the bed, surrendering.

"Alright, alright; I hope you brought glasses, old man."

"Three years ain't  _ that _ much of a difference,  _ pendejo _ ," Gabriel teased, revealing the two small glass tumblers he brought as he stepped into the room and nudged the door closed with his foot. "And when am I _ not _ prepared?"

"I could name a few situations..." Jack began, brow cocked, and motioned for Gabriel to have a seat on his bed, taking the tumblers that were handed to him.

"Don't even start,  _ burro _ ," Gabriel warned, popping open the bottle to pour them each a full glass while Jack snickered. Taking one, he raised it in a toast. "To our successes,  _ mi amigo _ , and the journey ahead of us."

"I'll drink to that, man," Jack chuckled, raising his own and clinking it gently to Gabriel's. They knocked back their drinks together, and both grimaced.

"Whoo! That's the stuff!" Gabriel hooted, laughing.

"Hell, Gabe," Jack coughed, caught between distaste and amusement. "What is that, paint thinner??"

"Might as well be," Gabriel winked. "The aftertaste will make up for it; promise." Jack was already smacking his lips thoughtfully, and nodded.

"Okay, yeah; I can see the appeal... Damn if it doesn't burn on the way down, though."

"That's the point,  _ amigo _ ," Gabriel grinned, pouring the next round. "Gotta warm up on these cool nights."

"Sure," Jack scoffed, returning the grin as he took the next one. "Whatever."

They drank too quickly for it to hit before the bottle was almost gone, so lost in their reminiscing that they didn't notice how quickly they'd gone through the bottle. By then, it was too late; they were both sloshed and too delirious to care, chatting happily about whatever came to mind in the moment.

"Relationships suck!" Jack blurted suddenly into a rare moment of silence. His glazed gaze had fallen on the picture of his ex, and now that was all he wanted to talk about.

"Like... girlfriends?" Gabriel asked, not quite following. He was sprawled out across the foot of Jack's bed, and shifted to prop his temple on his fist so he could look at Jack, who was lounging against the wall at the head of the bed. "No... wait... boyfriends...?"

"This-this job... being a soldier..." Jack wrinkled his nose, trying to put words together properly to get his thoughts across. "It's not fair, you know? On- on either of us. I wanted to ma- wanted to make it work with him... with Vincent. It just... This job..."

"Yeah," Gabriel hummed, like it was the most sage advice in the world. Jack eyed the bottom of his empty glass, not particularly wanting another, but definitely not wanting to look at the photo.

"...You wouldn't leave me, would you?" he asked suddenly, dropping his hands to his lap and turning a bleary stare on Gabriel, looking more through him than at him. "We could- we could make it work... you and me."

For a moment, Gabriel just stared back at him, turning those words over in his head. They  _ meant _ something, but he couldn't quite put that meaning to words, so he answered as honestly as he could.

"Yeah, probably; we're a good team, I think."

A lazy smile curled Jack's lips, and he moved without thought, rolling forward onto his hands and knees to lean over and press a soft, wet kiss to Gabriel's lips. Gabriel froze, shock sobering him up enough to realise what Jack meant, and his instant reaction snapped Jack out of it. The blonde, slightly flushed from the drink, burned a much brighter red and looked away, sitting back.

"Sorry, I- I don't know what came over me-"

Before he could get another word out, Gabriel, who was still drunk enough to think 'fuck it,' sat up and reached out to catch the back of Jack's neck, dragging him in for another kiss, hotter and messier than the first. The soft whine that worked its way up Jack's throat in response sent a shudder of need through Gabriel, and when Jack suddenly realised what was going on and started stammering, he simply growled, grabbed Jack's wrist, and yanked the younger man's hand to the bulge in his pants.

“Tell me this feels like a man who doesn’t want it,” he groaned, rocking against the touch.

“But...” Jack looked uncertain, concerns poking through the haze of alcohol just enough to make him hesitate.

“ _ Ay Dios mio, tonto _ ,” Gabriel muttered, framing the blonde’s face in his hands so he couldn’t look anywhere else but at him. “Jack. Fuck me.”

“I- I don’t...”

“I’m serious, Jack.”

“I know, I know,” he said hastily, flustered. “I just... I’m... not a top.” He pushed Gabriel’s hands away, embarrassed, only for the older man to pounce on him and pin him against the pillow.

“Then I guess I’ll fuck you,” he said simply.

Jack huffed in startled disbelief, but didn’t get a chance to react before Gabriel was kissing him again, hands working at his pants. He gasped when cool fingers met stiff, heated flesh, and Gabriel dipped to mouth at his neck while rough, calloused fingers tugged mercilessly at Jack’s erection.

Fire burned through Jack’s veins at every firm stroke, leaving him reeling. It took almost no time to bring him to orgasm, and he struggled to stifle a cry of strained bliss.

“That was quick,” Gabriel chuckled breathlessly, resting his forehead on Jack’s shoulder for a moment while he toyed with the younger man a bit more, wringing every last spasm possible out of him.

“Shut up,” Jack grunted without malice, thumping his arm weakly. “Thought you were gonna fuck me, bad boy, not jerk me off.” Gabriel lifted his head to smirk in response to that, pointedly yanking Jack’s pants over his hips.

“Oh,  _ lo dulce _ , we’re just getting started.” Without giving Jack a chance to reply, he slid down and wrapped his lips around the head of Jack’s cock to clean up the mess, hollowing his cheeks and swallowing him completely.

“Gabe! Fuck!” Jack tangled his fingers in Gabriel’s hair and yanked reactively, shuddering under the renewed surge of need that flooded through him, more due to how easily the older man took him in than the actual sensation. Although that was pretty incredible too.

Gabriel pulled back, curling his tongue beneath the crown, and wrestled Jack’s pants down and off one leg so he could push the younger man’s knees apart and settle properly between his legs. Then, with nothing else to distract him, he turned his full attention to pleasuring the blonde, tongue and teeth teasing and coaxing, drawing Jack closer and closer to the edge.

“Oh God... Gabe... Gabe, wait; I’m-” Immediately, Gabriel withdrew completely, gripping the base of Jack’s dick tightly to prevent him from cumming just yet.

“Hold back,  _ chico lindo _ ,” Gabriel hummed, licking the taste of him from his lips. “I’m not done with you yet.”

“Hurry up and fuck me, tease,” Jack huffed, trembling at the heady combination of the pleasure high and the looseness cause by the drink.

Chuckling, Gabriel poked a finger at the ring of muscle guarding his prize, grinning when Jack groaned and spread his legs a little more, desperate. Carefully, Gabriel worked one finger past both rings, curling and twisting, testing the give before slowly nudging the tip of a second in. He paused when Jack hissed, and glanced up to check on him, touching a gentle kiss to the leaking tip of the cock still held firmly in his grasp.

“You okay?” he asked, waiting for an answer.

“Yeah,” Jack breathed, heavy-lidded gaze falling to Gabriel’s. “Just been a while... I’ll adjust quick.”

“You sure?”

“I’m sure; hurry up,” he insisted, already wiggling his hips and trying to get some friction going at one end or the other. Gabriel complied, twisting his fingers and pushing a bit deeper, searching for-

Jack gasped, clamping down on his fingers and arching sharply, grabbing at the sheets with a whine.

“Right there,” he whimpered. “Do that again!”

“ _ Mocoso _ ,” Gabriel snickered, pointedly pressing his fingers in to reach the nub of nerves that lit Jack’s entire body on fire.

“Oh fuck, Gabe; please!” Jack begged, writhing as the heat built, pooling behind his navel like magma threatening to erupt. His body sucked at Gabriel’s fingers, squelching loudly when he withdrew, leaving the younger man gaping for a moment. Jack almost sobbed, ready to plead if he had to.

“Lube and condoms,  _ muchacho _ .”

That one, Jack recognised, and he spared Gabriel a faint glare before shifting to grab at the drawer in his nightstand, scrambling to retrieve the requested items. He hadn’t expected to need them so soon, but hell if he was complaining!

Gabriel opened the lube first, coating his fingers liberally and tucking his knees under Jack’s thighs as they resettled. Two fingers went easily this time, and a third followed quickly.

“Nn, Gabe... I swear to God, if you don’t hurry up...”

“You’ll what,  _ chico lindo _ ?” Gabriel smirked, purposely jabbing at the nub to make Jack jolt and cry out.

“Fucking-! Why is it so hot when you call me names in Spanish?” Jack tried to give Gabriel a narrow glare but failed utterly when the older man stroked him and spread his fingers.

“ _ No sé, pero me encanta la facilidad con que me respondes _ .” Gabriel punctuated the statement with a passion-driven kiss that left both of them breathless and had Jack melting into him.

“You’re killing me...”

“That won’t do,” Gabriel chuckled, pulling his fingers out and wiping them quickly on his wrist so he could open the condom. While he did, Jack pushed himself up and fumbled for a moment at Gabriel’s belt before pulling it from the loops and tossing it aside to get at his button and zipper. Amused, Gabriel watched him free the erection straining at the stiff cloth, breathing a soft sigh of relief.

“Better?” Jack grinned, trailing his fingers up the length. Gabriel snorted and swatted his hands away, rolling on the condom with practiced ease.

“Lay back down,  _ pendejo _ ,” he ordered, adding a little extra lube to the already slicked condom, just in case. “Relax; even prepped, this might hurt.”

“Bring it on,” Jack taunted, laying back eagerly and reaching between his legs to hold his sac out of the way. When the head breached, he wondered for a moment if he’d misjudged and pushed Gabriel to go too fast, but he didn’t even get a chance to open his mouth before the older man paused with a low hiss.

“Fuck, you’re still really tight,” Gabriel growled, grabbing at his hip to keep him still. “Too fast; should have prepped you more...”

“I’m okay,” Jack assured, breathing through the ache and focusing on relaxing. “Just give me a second.”

Instead of simply waiting, Gabriel reached up and pushed Jack’s shirt to his collarbones, leaning over to kiss the center of his chest. Jack faltered, surprised, and Gabriel trailed his tongue to a nipple, sealing his lips around it and sucking harshly. Startled, Jack flinched away from the nearly painful sensation, only for it to soften, Gabriel’s teeth scraping gently over tender flesh. A wisp of heat curled through Jack then, and he let out a strangled moan, biting his lip to hold back any other embarrassing sounds.

“ _ Dejame oirte, querido _ ,” Gabriel hummed, nibbling gently now. “I want to hear all those pretty little sounds.”

“Such a damn tease,” Jack huffed. Contradicting his words, he cupped the back of Gabriel’s head, tugging the older man against his chest encouragingly.

Making use of the distraction, Gabriel pressed in slowly, easing himself in a little bit at a time and pausing every few seconds to let them both adjust. It felt like an eternity later that he finally bottomed out, but Jack was clutching desperately at him, pleading brokenly, and rocking against him, so he withdrew just a little for a test thrust. The strangled gasp of “Yes!” was all the encouragement he needed, and he braced a forearm above Jack’s head, ramming in to the hilt and pulling almost entirely out to slam back in.

Every thrust sent sparks flying, blazing across skin and scalding souls, melting them into one being that subsisted on nothing but this moment of desire and connection. They lost track of everything but the sensation of one body plowing into the other, stammered cries of “more” and “please” tangling with murmured words of indecipherable Spanish between them.

It culminated in an explosion of ecstasy that literally blinded Gabriel for a moment as he buried himself deep inside Jack, a torrent of praises pouring from his lips that Jack couldn’t follow even if he were cognisant. As it was, Jack squirmed at the lack of friction, the stalled pleasure.

“Gabe... Gabe, please...” He clutched at the older man, shamelessly begging for release.

“ _ Te tengo, cariño _ ,” Gabriel panted, pushing through the post-bliss fog to focus on his partner. “I have you...” Taking him in hand, Gabriel stroked firmly, leaning over to kiss him warmly and whispering against his lips. “ _ Tan hermoso _ ... Cum for me, Jack;  _ muéstrame lo hermoso que eres _ .”

“Gabriel!” Jack gasped, the tight coil of heat in his gut snapping and coursing through every limb, stealing his control and leaving him a writhing mess twitching at every touch.

“That’s it,  _ mi querido _ ,” Gabriel purred, ignoring the twinge of oversensitivity that tingled through him at the spasms of Jack’s body around his. “So perfect;  _ perfecto para mi _ ...”

“Nn... stop...” Jack muttered, shivering faintly as he came down slowly from the euphoria. “You’re driving me crazy with all your sweet talk...”

Gabriel refrained from replying to that until after he’d carefully, gingerly pulled out and removed the condom, tying it and getting up to throw it away. He returned with a damp, warm washcloth to clean up Jack, after which he lifted the boneless, mildly annoyed man to pull back the covers and lay him properly in bed.

“How are you sober enough for this?” Jack grumbled, pouting. “My head is still spinning...”

“Fast metabolism,” Gabriel grinned, sliding under the covers and spooning up to his back. “And we just burned a  _ lot _ of calories.”

“Fuck you.”

“Already did,  _ chico lindo _ ,” he chuckled, nipping at the back of Jack’s neck. He laughed when the blonde slapped ineffectually over his shoulder. “Sleep,  _ cariño _ .”

Jack tried, he really did, but now his thoughts were no longer clouded by post-coital bliss or alcohol ― well, at least  _ less _ clouded by the latter ― and wouldn’t stop churning until finally he spoke without meaning to.

“Did you mean what you said?”

“Mm?” Gabriel hummed, already half asleep.

“About... us working...”

“Yes,” Gabriel answered without hesitation.

“But you’re not gay.” Once again, the words were out even though he didn’t mean to, and Jack held his breath, unable to take them back.

“For you, I could be,” was the immediate reply. “Stop thinking about it,  _ tonto _ ; sleep.”

Heat, vastly different than a few minutes ago, crawled up Jack’s neck and into his cheeks, and he bit his lip for a moment before rolling in Gabriel’s embrace to face him, much to the older man’s disgruntlement.

“Does that mean we’re dating?” he dared to ask. Gabriel cracked open an eye to give him an irritated look.

“No,” he said seriously. Jack’s expression fell visibly, but he was already continuing; “It means I’m courting you, idiot. Now shut up and go to sleep.”


End file.
